warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
If Squirrelflight Stayed With Ashfur
This story is about if Squirrelflight never went back to Brambleclaw and stayed with Ashfur. "Ashfur, you'll always be the best for me." Squirrelflight promised. " Are you... sure?" Ashfur's blue eyes looked troubled. Squirrelflight nodded. Across the camp, Brambleclaw was staring at Ashfur. "Er.. I'm going to go hunting, Squirrelflight. Ferncloud's expecting kits." "More ''kits?" Squirrelflight meowed. "Right." Ashfur mewed. "So, I'm going to get some prey for her." "Squirrelflight?" Brambleclaw beckoned Squirrelflight as Ashfur left the camp. "May I talk to you?" "Is Ashfur your mate?" Brambleclaw asked as the two went under the dirtplace tunnel. Squirrelflight hesitated, and then said. "Yes, Brambleclaw. He is." Brambleclaw put his head down. "I.... I loved you Squirrelflight." "I loved you too Brambleclaw." Squirrelflight growled. "But now I love Ashfur. He's my mate. You.... you should look for a different mate." She walked out of the tunnel, back into camp, while Brambleclaw stayed in the tunnel. His amber eyes were blazing. A reflection of Tigerstar flickered in the amber gaze. "I will get revenge." He snarled. Brambleclaw stumbled through the trees leading to the WindClan border. He caught the scent of another cat; A cat he recognized. ''Crowfeather! ''He also smelled another scent. This one was the scent of a ThunderClan cat. ''Leafpool. ''He peered through a bush, and saw the two cats talking. "Crowfeather." Leafpool sighed. "I love you, but we can't be together. I'm a Medicine Cat, and that's my duty." "Leafpool," Crowfeather growled, "you know that you aren't a pile of fox dung. I don't care for you anymore. I'm loyal to WindClan. You are a scar from the past. I won't fall in love with a medicine cat from another Clan, let alone fall in love with a medicine cat a different Clan. ''WindClan ''is my Clan, and that is what I stay loyal to." Crowfeather bared his teeth one last time and ran back into WindClan territory. "Crowfeather..." Leafpool whispered. "Leafpool!" Brambleclaw called, padding over to her. "Brambleclaw?" Leafpool looked confused. "What is it?" Then, her amber eyes grew wide. "You saw." "I did," Brambleclaw replied, "but, Leafpool," h''ere is what I say to her. The words that will make sure I get revenge on Squirrelflight. ''"I've always loved you, Leafpool, but you are a Medicine Cat." Brambleclaw told her. "I.... I know," Leafpool sighed. ''I'm insane! ''Brambleclaw wanted to blurt it out. ''A fox in a fit, cats would call me. ''"Leafpool, we will run." He hissed. "Where?" Leafpool blinked. "Where will we go? Brambleclaw turned his head to the lake, then looked back at Leafpool. "RiverClan," Brambleclaw hissed again. "Why?" Leafpool asked quietly. "Leafpool, I was betrayed," Brambleclaw snarled, not to her, but to the sky. "You are what I have now." ''It's worth lying to get revenge on Squirrelflight. ''"We can live happily in RiverClan. I can be with my kin, you can be a warrior, we could be mates... we might even have kits." Leafpool put her head down. "I.... I understand how you feel," she mewed, "but I'm a Medicine Cat, Brambleclaw, and I like it. I enjoy being a Medicine Cat, but if I'm all you have, then fine. I'll come to RiverClan with you." ''This is it. ''Brambleclaw and Leafpool had reached RiverClan territory. They walked calmly into the camp. "Intruders!" Mistyfoot hissed. A RiverClan queen, Graymist, rushed into the Nursery. RiverClan's leader, Leopardstar, leaped into the middle of camp. Her eyes looked like fire and her fur was bristling. "What are you doing here?" She hissed. "Leopardstar, Brambleclaw and I want to join RiverClan," Leafpool sighed. "Why?" Leopardstar demanded. "It's the only place where we can be happy," Brambleclaw mewed. "Fine," RiverClan's Leader growled, "but you'll have to learn to swim and hunt fish." ''Good, as long as we can be RiverClan. Squirrelflight's a queen now, and she'll have her kits to care about. '' A moon had gone by, and Brambleclaw was now a RiverClan warrior. He was happy that he could be with his half-siblings, Hawkfrost and Mothwing. Leafpool had Brambleclaw's kits, Oakkit, Thistlekit, Wolfkit and Volekit. Believe it or not, the new Medicine Cat of ThunderClan was Graystripe, and Leafpool and Brambleclaw were, for now, thought to have escaped the lake by ThunderClan. Leafpool and Brambleclaw chose never to go to Gatherings, so Squirrelflight, Ashfur, Firestar and the rest would not know what happened to them. Meanwhile, Brambleclaw had plots with Hawkfrost........ ''I didn't write this stating what I wish would have happened, because I would never want this to happen in the books. I thought it was a good thing that Squirrelflight got back with Brambleclaw in the real books, and I merely wrote this for fun.